Various types of plating devices and systems have been used to stabilize portions of the spine. For cases in which interbody fusion is desired in the lumbro-sacral region, stabilization using posterior plating has been preferred by many surgeons for good fixation and to avoid damage to the vascular and nervous system components adjacent the anterior surfaces of the L5 vertebra. A posterior plating system for stabilization of the L5-S1 junction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,912 issued Jul. 7, 1992 to Ray and Ashman.
While posterior fixation systems are often used in fusions, the anterior surgical approach for insertion of fusion devices is preferred from several perspectives. Less blood loss and reduced post-operative pain can be achieved, and there is risk of traumatizing nerves. Additionally, the posterior approach impairs muscles, which are vascularized, and ligaments, which are cut. Effective anterior plating could generally avoid the risks associated with posterior surgery, particularly if an anterior approach is used which is also as minimally invasive as possible, since it is then only necessary to move aside soft tissues which do not affect the stability of the spinal column.
There is however one zone of the spine where an anterior approach entails a particular risk: the zone corresponding to lumbar vertebrae L4-L5 and the first sacral vertebra S1. In this region, the aorta and the vena cava divide to form the right and left iliac veins and arteries. There is therefore a risk of damaging an important blood vessel during implantation of a conventional fixation system. There is also a risk that important blood vessels could be damaged by screw backout, or simply by protrusion of the plate against the blood vessel. Moreover, between the profiles of vertebrae L5 and S1 there is an angle called the “promontory angle” which is very variable from one individual to another. There can also be sliding between L5 and S1 (spondylolisthesis). These conditions further increase the difficulty and risk factors associated with attachment of a stabilization device anteriorly to the L5-S1 region.
There remains a need for anterior plating systems and methods to provide stability for fusion between vertebrae that is adapted to address the challenges presented above.